


La Louve Et La Renarde

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica observes her new Pack and its new members, and the Kitsune catches her eye.<br/>Meanwhile, Kira tries not to look too much at the returning member of the Pack she just joined</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Louve Et La Renarde

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 21: Rare pair ^^

When Erica comes back to Beacon Hills, battered and quiet in a disturbing way, the whole Pack gathers around her to make sure that she knows that though she left them for a little while, they are not leaving her.

Slowly, she starts smiling again, wrapping Derek’s jacket around her small shoulders and sitting next to Stiles who offers one-arm hugs like it’s his mission in life.

She looks at the new dynamics, the friendships that were built while she was away, the new members of the Pack too.

Like that new girl.

The … Kitsune.

Erica has never been one to put labels on things--God knows she hated the ones smacked onto her whether she liked it or not--and she knows that she likes what she sees.

Not just on the outside--though Kira is  _ fine _ , in all aspects--but also on the inside.

The more she looks at her, the more Erica realizes that there is a common thread between her crushes.

The same way she liked Stiles for his awkwardness and his brains and his heart, she can see herself falling for Kira for the exact same reason.

And she can definitely see herself trailing her fingers up those insanely hot knee-high socks and those cute little shorts.

_ Hot _ .

It’s when she realizes how attracted she is to Kira that Erica figures that she’s on the right way to healing from the whole disaster that was the Alpha Pack.

Because if she can picture herself building something with someone else, it means that she actually believes in a future.

\---

Between discovering that she is harboring a mythical creature and making a place for herself in the new school, Kira is understandably confused, most of the time.

Sure, Scott, Derek, Stiles and the rest of the … Pack--God, how is that even a thing?--make her feel welcome in their group, and it’s kind of liberating to have multiple someones to talk to about her new abilities and everything she discovers about her body.

But there are some things her body is doing that she doesn’t want to discuss with anybody.

Like, the way it warms up all-over whenever her eyes meet Erica Reyes’s.

Like, the way she can feel her cheeks burning when she looks at Erica training with Derek in just a brassiere and yoga pants.

Like, the way her fingers tingle with electricity when Erica’s eyes flash yellow and fangs point out of her wide smile when she manages to land a solid kick to her former Alpha.

Like, the way she cannot suppress a smile when Erica laughs throatily and delightedly when Scott “attacks” her from behind and throws her over his shoulder--and the way she wants to do just that, throw Erica over her own shoulder and take her to her bed so they can kiss, and so she can touch her body, her breasts, her--

“You’re drooling.”

Kira tears her eyes from the “playing” Pack to stare at Stiles, who somehow managed to sneak next to her without her noticing.

“Somehow”, yeah right.

“Excuse me?” she manages to say, returning her gaze to the ancient Japanese Bestiary her mother gave her.

“Nothing wrong in lusting after a wolf,” Stiles comments with a crooked smile, his eyes darting to the Pack before returning to Kira. “Just … do something about it, because one way or another, she knows.”

“How?”

Stiles blushes high on his cheeks. “They can … um, they can smell it. Or something.”

Kira is pretty sure she turns an unattractive shade of red, which only worsens when the Pack turns in almost perfect unison to look at them. “Oh my God.”

“You get used to it,” Stiles says loftily. “But seriously, Kira,” he continues, straightening up, “tell her, ask her out, do something.”

“Hm.”

“Soon.”

Kira nods before looking at him suspiciously. “Is there a bet going on?”

Stiles sputters and looks shocked. “Wh-what? A bet? I never … How dare …”

She keeps looking at him, raising one eyebrow at him.

“... okay, maybe.”

“Hm-hm?”

“Okay, so there is a bet as to who is going to ask the other out.”

“Reaally now.”

“And I bet on you,” Stiles whisper-shouts, “because I trust you and your wooing abilities!”

“Suure.”

“Honestly,” Stiles says, hand over his heart. “If I win, I’ll give you half my wins to take her out.”

This definitely doesn’t fall on deaf ears. “Now you’re talking.”

\---

It’s all very anticlimatic in the end--even if Stiles wins the pot.

“Would you--”

“I’d love to.”

Kira blushes and beams, which makes Erica turn a lovely shade, somewhere between hot pink and Burgundy.

“The Taco place?” Kira suggests, and Erica moves closer to her, close until Kira is backed against the wall.

“I’d rather try the Sushi place,” Erica purrs in Kira’s ear.

“O-okay.”


End file.
